Code Geass R1: Lelouch of Revolution
by Groszekace
Summary: (Time travel type story) After the death of the demon emperor he and 2 of his accomplices are given a chance at retribution for their actions and to save those they care about the most. Witness how the story changes into something different than before as the 3 that created a world of peace through the destruction of old, recreate their miracles once more.
1. Re

The only way to describe the feeling of death would be sinking into a never-ending darkness. Others would fight it, but not him. Long since he made peace with himself about this fact.

But even he was surprised as he noticed a presence unlike anything he has ever experienced and as he opened his eyes he saw her.

A woman very similar to his very own Witch only if in facial futures. She possessed an unnatural color of hair and black clothes that reminded him of the accursed sigil changed his life. She then started to speak to him.

 _" You yourself desired for the march of time to continue but sacrificed the time you still had for the betterment of the world. We ask of thou - why?"_

"... I stained my body and soul in sins in order to gain that which I desired, I tooled thousands of lies to people that supported and trusted a man without a true name. I thought I was doing it for the world that she deserved to live in but at the end of it all, I understood that I was just trying to justify my actions... I was angry. At the world, at my country, at my family. What I did was nothing more than a childish outburst, scream that I bottled up for years in order to protect her, but my friend told me at the end to make the lies I told a reality. So, in order to make it all true, there was no other way than for me to die."

"... Did you wished to become a king of the world?"

"Hee... No. What I sought was nothing more than tomorrow in which I did not need to wear any mask."

 _"... We have watched this world since the beginning. We've seen many like you, with good and just hearts that changed into greed and evil with each moment they experienced. At the end of their journey, they cursed the world and themselves but you, not only accepted the deeds and consequences they brought but decided to use them in order to make people forget about the past, concentrate on the present and made them hope for tomorrow. But we ask of thou - what do you truly desire?"_

"... Before I would say I did not wish for anything but, greed is just another aspect of human nature that I accepted... If I had the chance I would like to make amends for all mistakes that I did and to all people that were dear to me."

...

...

 _"Then, in the name of the Geass and the debt that we possess to you. We grant thou - Lelouche vi Britania this gift. May you three correct the mistakes of past and once again create the world anew."_

And as once again I close my eyes and let the darkness take me once more I felt a burning sensation on my back and felt a bright light overtake me.

* * *

"What do you think Mr. Student?"

 _'Those words...'_ While I never intended to open my eyes again I look upon a very old yet still tragic scene that started it all. As I look down I notice the person I thought I would never see again. The root of my path of blood, the witch which became my most trusted accomplice and a being very close to my heart as she became the shield that protected me from myself.

Then I feel it once again, this intoxication, this rush of might, a fire that made the very pain I hidden for all those long years started to burn bright - no this was different yet same. Stronger than ever. I could not help myself from 'smiling' genially.

The members of Britannian army that standing in front of a defenseless student could not hold themselves from shaking in fear as a small giggling started to escape from the young man in front of them, which quickly evolved into a maniacal laugh as he started to stand up, his head reared back as his voice becomes louder with each moment.

The soldiers started to back up slowly, as their Lieutenant started to shake in anger or fear that started to creep upon them as well.

Then it, all stopped as he straightens his head and Lelouche's hand moved over his face to cover both of his eyes.

"What's wrong? Your opponent is just a student?" asked voice that did not belong to a mere boy. It was sweetly intoxicating but terrifying at the same time.

"Wha-What is this?"

"I have a question: how should a Britianina that hates his own country live?"

Those words startled them up, steadying their guns as their leader glared at the boy.

"Are you some kind of radicalist?!"

"What's wrong? Your opponent is just a schoolboy, right? So why don't you shoot?"

The Lieutenant did not comprehend what was happening. He could only star in shock as his body trembled when he saw the smile which creped upon the face of the boy. It was something that should appear only in the worst nightmares of every man. A smile that belonged to the devil himself.

"Or perhaps you finally realized, that the only ones that should kill..."

At the moment Lelouche's hand moved to reveal his face they saw something unexplainable. His eyes previously clearly purple, started to glitter in red-

"Are those prepared to be killed!"

and a gained a strange sigil that manifested in both of his orbs.

"Lelouch vi Britania orders you!"

The power of Kings - Geass soaked into his eyes as he used its ability to its fullest.

 **"All of you... DIE!"**

Looking upon all of the soldiers at the same time, the sigil of Geass reflecting in each of their eyes, overwriting their wills with his own as the Geass of Absolute Obedience effect came in full swing.

Soon enough all of them started to laugh widely as they took aim on their own jugulars, which meant quick death, as their commanding officer responded to the order.

"Yes, your Highness!"

No matter what he always felt a rush of excitement whenever he heard someone said that to him.

"FIRE!"

And only a second later did the sound of gunshot ring out in perfect union, a splatter of blood splashing against his cheek as bodies of his would be killers fell to the ground lifeless.

His smile quickly disappearing as he looked at the ground in disgust at the innocent lives that disappeared because of this 'trash'.

"I do not know if this is a sick joke of fate, or if this is a dream. But all of those feelings, the stench of the dead, the sound of battle. Have I truly comeback?" as saying that he looked upon his hands. While he still had doubts about this whole situation he could not help the returning smile that graced his face once again. He used his uniform's sleeve to wipe away the blood and looked straight in front as he saw the smoke of battle in Shinjuku Ghetto. His first victory and a beginning of all.

"Now then. Let us begin this game again."


	2. I - Once more to battle

**This story was inspired by many CG time travel fictions I have read over the course of the year and a few of my personal ideas and choices. I have in mind to follow this story up with continuation with 'Akito the Exiled' with my own twists and turns influenced by this story and of course the R2 with the same changes.**

 **If anyone is up to help me with this You've welcomed to PM me!**

 **(although I know none like that exist)**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"..." - normal talk

 _'...'_ \- thoughts

 **"Lelouch vi Britania orders you to review and like this story!"** \- Geass orders (seriously! this story can be influenced by your comments!)

* * *

"Having a bad day, are we?!"

Those words immediately stirred him up. Quickly opening his eyes only to look upon the lavender-haired 'mad' scientist that had the ever-present goofy smile on his face. Startled by the fact that Lloyd was in front of him and his face was missing the mask of Zero, Suzaku Kururugi quickly jerked his torso up and in doing so he noticed the presence of indigo haired miss Cecile that supported the man threw out his endeavors.

He moved his head around trying to locate the mask of Justice but to no avail, as then a cold realization came on him. This was not his room or even anything he has been sleeping in lately. No this was...

"You lost your chance to go to heaven, Private Kururugi?"

 _'Private? What the-?!'_ thought Suzaku trying to collect his thoughts as quickly as possible in this situation. He did not understand, he just killed his best friend and yet - here he was in a military medical bay, reliving his first meeting with members of the Camelot research team.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" asked Lloyd.

"Eh... no, it's just... where...?"

"Hm? Ah. Still in the Shinjuku ghetto."

"With Prince Clovis near, it is probably the safest place there is." chipped in Cecile, but Suzaku already stopped listening afterword 'Shinjuku'.

 _'Impossible! Shinjuku ghetto!? That's-!'_

"Um... excuse me but what date is today?" he asked with a tone of confusion and reserves' that the two scientists felt and looked at each other perplexed by the nature of the question.

"Well, it is 10th August year 2017 a.t.b." answered the female of the trio present.

At that moment it became clear to Suzaku that this had to be some kind of a mistake or a dream because if Cecile was correct then - this was the past! But how?! Why?!

"Um... Mr. Suzaku, this was what protected you."

As he looked up he saw the damaged and broken pocket watch that he lost after the massacre at the SAZ. But if it was here then, this was truly the past.

"If I remember correctly the Elevens had a faith that gods live inside objects of value to them. I guess this one-"

"Umm... what's the situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released. There have been massive Eleven causalities reports coming in."

"They don't seem to have found the perpetrators yet."

 _'It's the same. Just as back then... if so then-'_ while looking at his watch Suzaku's mind was working in high gear to get a grip on this whole matter. If he really was in past then he could make amends for every sin he made, he could save HER-

"Private Kururugi," his name called by Lloyd made him look at him and his smile as he realized what the eccentric Lord was about to ask him; "how much experience do you have in piloting a Knightmare Frame?"

"...at least 200 hours on simulators of Glasgow and Sutherland type. But there is no way for an Eleven to be made a knight." he answered calmly.

 _'Impressive'_ "What if you could?" asked Lloyd as he kept his smile up after hearing the number of his training.

The look at Suzuaku's face did not change which made both scientists think that he did not fully understand what Lloyd was asking but decided to continue their case.

"Congratulation! The only Knightmare of its type in the world is waiting for you! Mount it and it'll all change. You and your world."

"Whether you want or not." ended Cecile the idea behind her 'boss' sentence to the young man.

Suzaku's face first adopted a more relaxed form as he looked away at his watch once more starting to grip it stronger.

 _'Even if this some kind of a sick joke or a true miracle...'_ he closed his eyes and made the decision that truly defined his life from now on. He then looked up at the pair with a firm expression of determination and a flame of passion burning inside his eyes which mad the female surprise and male scientist become even more interested in the young man than before.

"What am I to do?" he finally answered as he grabbed the golden key from Lloyd's hand.

"Well, for now, I propose you read the manual in the next room and start putting on the pilot suit. We still need the approval of his highness after all."

"Understood."

Suzaku stood up while he started to feel pain from his wound on the chest but decided to ignore it as he made his way to the changing room, leaving the researches alone.

After he left the room Lloyd ciphered; "Interesting fellow, wouldn't you say?" he directed the question at his assistant.

"Well... I would call him more determination than anything ells in this situation."

"Indeed..." then he adopted a puzzled look and asked his companion; "Say did his medical log mention anything about that peculiar tattoo on his back?"

Understanding his interest as she herself did not see anything like that before as well, checked her computer terminal for his medical records.

"It seems that he did not have it when signing up. Maybe he got it after admitting to the army?"

"Most likely... but what an interesting shape it has."

* * *

"Only 30 minutes left!" said frustrated young woman piloting a red 4th generation Knightmare Frame - Glasgow.

Kallen Kozuki was many things: beautiful young woman with pale red hair and deep sapphire blue eyes combined with perfect proportion for a girl her age was truly a sight to behold, a star student in prestigious Britannian academy who acted like a sickly rich girl when using her father's name - Stadtfeld for a cover of her real self, a stubborn, bull-headed warrior with a flair for fighting, dreaming of freeing her country of birth - Japan from clutches of Britania and fulfilling her brothers dream of freedom.

But at the moment she was running for her life as two Sutherlands from 'Purist' faction came up on her tail. Despite the lack of one arm on her machine she still had the confidence to take out one of those extremists, but two? That was a suicide.

The only hope left for her was a miracle.

"The west entrance."

At the sound of an unfamiliar voice, her head snapped to look at her radio taped to the frame's dashboard.

"Use the train tracks to move over to the west entrance!"

"Who is this?! How did you get this code?!"

Because of her personality, Kallen always had problems with taking orders, especially if they came from someone she didn't even know. But whoever was on the other side of the line kept quiet at her outburst of anger and asked her a simple question.

"Do you want to win?"

She froze at that moment; _'Win? Against Britania?'_ That's what they all wanted but they could never do it but this voice - whoever it belonged to was filled with confidence that together they could win.

Then something came over her as she tightened her grip on controllers and pushed machines land spinners to the limit as she headed forwards the west entrance as she was instructed. Before Sutherlands could catch up with her she fired off a slash harkens at the edge of tracks and allowed the wires to pull her machine up.

"Hey! What do I do now?"

"Since you listened to me, you get to win. Continue forward and jump on to the oncoming train."

As she looked back the Sutherlands followed her up and continued their advance on her.

 _'Dame persistent bunch.'_ she thought but then a warning came as the train that voice predict. Before it could run her over she made her machine jump on to the train and as she touched the roof of the vehicle the land spinners aligned them self with the surface.

After gaining a safe distance from the front of the train where the leader of Purist faction she could identify as Jeremiah Gottwald she turned around just in time to witness her second pressure jump up to finish her off.

However, to her surprise, two slash harkens crushed into their units chest and arm making the pilot escape in a pod before exploding. Following the line of retracting harkens, she saw another Sutherland model hiding inside the half destroyed building.

"You there, what's your unit?! Our target is the woman in Glasgow!"

The only answer he got was a gunfire aimed at his frame. His left land spinner was destroyed and left forearm blasted off. The whole scene was a complete surprise for Kallen but then she considered that this Southerland could belong to that voice.

Trusting her gut she spun forward and launched her own hearken at the disabled machine and just like before pilot decided to bail out and the machine was blown to smithereens.

"Thanks, whoever you are. But how did you get your hands on a Sutherland? Huh?"

As soon as she looked at the place her savior was supposedly at, it was already empty.

"Where did he-?"

"Hey, Kallen! You OK?"

At the mention of her name she looked in front and saw Ohgi and the other running up to her.

"What was with that radio message just now?"

"Eh? He contacted you guys as well?"

Before anyone could answer her, the radio on Ohgi's waste sparked to life.

"Are you the leader of this group?"

Startled and surprised the former teacher picked up his radio. He still doubted himself as to the position he has been left with after the death of his best friend and the former leader of their group, Naoto but it seemed that everyone trusted him most and although not exactly happy with it he accepted the position to make sure no one ells from his friends needed to die.

"Uh, y-yeah."

"Look inside the crates on the train. Think of them as my gift to you and insurance for your victory."

At the bold proclamation Kallen used her machine to open one of the crates and when she saw what was inside it she became speechless. Other members of the resistance cell started to open other crates in pairs and could only copy Kallen in her expression.

"If you wish to win use them and follow my orders."

Every crate was loaded to full with brand-new, fresh of factory Sutherland-type Knightmare frames.

"There's more over here!" shouted Inoue.

"Here too!" this time exclaimed Tamaki.

"This is amazing! Let's at least there what he has to say!" proposed by Sugiyama.

Still amazed at the sight of the cargo Kallen questioned the possibility of such thing even occurring.

"All of this...? But how...?"

"Woman in the Glasgow!" once again the mysterious voice spoke to her.

"Y-yes!"

"What is the status of your energy filler?"

"Um, about 15 minutes worth."

"Very well, change into a new pack and stay in that machine. It is well suited for running decoy. I'll contact you again in 10 minutes with further instruction."

"Wait!" shouted Ohgi; "Who are you? You saved a very dear friend of ours, at least give us a name."

Everyone was wondering the same thing who exactly was this guy? The JLF personnel? Or maybe some kind of a new player? Either way, they were all extremely interested in it.

"I cannot do that. There is a possibility that those lines are typed... but if it means that much to you. For now, call me... K-1."

* * *

 _'The controls on this thing are too slow. Seems I became too much accustomed to Shinkiro.'_

"Still... maybe I should have killed her when I had the chance." mused Lelouche in a quiet voice as he was referring to his encounter with Villeta just moments ago.

"Well, this time I did add for her to forget anything she saw after entering that destroyed building so there shouldn't be any problems for now." 'Besides she and Ohgi did have some feelings for each other...'

"Must you always speak to yourself whenever contemplating something?" asked a very annoyed voice from his lap. Sitting their while massaging her temples was C.C. with a clearly tired expression.

"I see you're not only as charming as ever but you seem to remember everything Cera." calling her by the true name only he knew certainly made her look at his face with a soft gaze and small but happy smile.

"Indeed although this is certainly not something even I had experienced before. How exactly is this possible?"

"Don't look at me witch. I thought you were the expert when it came to Geass related incidents."

"Like I said I never traveled back in time. I'm just as surprised as you and wouldn't mind hearing the thousand or so of your theories concerning this peculiar situation."

"We may discuss it at another time. Right now we have the battle to win."

While not exactly content with the answer she decided to trust her warlock in this case; "... What's the situation?"

"For now we are in the clear. I'm trying to follow the script as much as I can without making any major changes, although I did add to Villetta's command to forget about everything when she entered that building in her Knightmare."

"Hmm... so what now? We wait for Kallen and the rest?"

"Yes, but I do have an additional objective in this case." at that she looked back to see the ever-present 'evil grin' of her partner visible clearly on his face.

"I do hope I won't have to take another bullet for you this time around."

"..." the silence she received certainly made her think a second time if she was correct to put her full trust in her contractor.

* * *

While looking back at his history, Jeremiah Gottwald started to consider where everything has gone wrong? At his youth not only was he able to serve as a guard for the Empress Mairiane but he was assigned to protect her children which most of the times resulted in him having to play with young princess Nunnally in gardens of Aries villa but engage in chess matches against prince Lelouche whenever he needed to train in preparation for his match with prince Shnizel. He was contented and honored to serve as he considered the vi Brittania line most worthy of his services. But then that horrible night came and took away every bit of those happy times. Then he decided to distance himself from his failure by signing for transfer under prince Clovis as he heard rummers he conducted searches for his lost sibling who were sent as political hostages to Japan now doubted Area 11.

Yet in the end there were no clues, not even whispers of their whereabouts and then he lost hope for finding them but then he decided to join Purist Faction and was able to climb to the position of their leader but in the end even that did not help him find any information about the children of Empress. And now not only was he bested by an Eleven but a terrorist was able to go get his hands on a Sutherland model, what a disgrace!

As continuing his way to the command center a Knightmare came speeding in at the Margrave. But his thought process about requesting help was stopped as it aimed its rifle and fired a few warning shots in front of him. Pulling his sidearms he aimed it at the machine, knowing that it wouldn't do much but he would be damned before dying without a fight. But then the speaker in machine activated and carried a sound of the young voice to the soldier.

"Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald, the present leader of Purist Faction. Graduated military academy at the top of his class, immediately assigned to gourd the woman you admired and secretly loved... Marianne vi Brittania."

Jeremiah's eyes widen in surprise; _'How in the hell does he knows that?!'_

"The only reason you even joined the Purist was in order to further investigate her assassination, not to mention trying to find her children that were exiled to this country before the invasion."

"! You! Who the hell are you?!"

At his question, the cockpit slides open and from it stood up a boy in a black uniform with gold trims and decorations. Using on bored stirrup he descended to the ground level and walked forward to meet him.

"A student?" 'What is a Britianian doing with a bunch of Eleven terrorists?' asked dumfound Jeremiah as he got a closer look at him. He had raven black hair and purple colored eyes. He seemed familiar...

"I see your attitude has not changed."

"What?"

"Hm? Have you truly forgotten me?" asked the boy in an amused tone; "Then again that is to be expected. After all, the last time we saw each other was 7 years ago at the Aries Villa."

That was the final nail he needed. At his realization, the gun threatened to fall from his hands as a realization came upon him.

"Y-you're-!"

"That's right."

The Britanian youngster smiled as Jeremiah fell on his knees with tears starting to swell up.

"Former eleventh prince of Holy Britanian Empire, seventeenth in line to the throne and eldest son of late fifth imperial consort Marianne,... Lelouch vi Britania."

The young prince's eyes gleamed as he adopted a fiendish grin while staring dead into Margraves' face.

"It's good that you remembered me, but there is something much more important that you should remember."

At that Lelouche's eyes gained a red glow to them and a strange bird-like sigil appeared instead of his iris.

 **"Awaken, knight of Orange!"**

With that commend and brief flash of first red then blue light, memories he never knew started to overwhelm his mind, yet they felt oddly familiar.

The arrest of Suzaku Kururugi, followed by the 'Orange' incident.

His defeat at Narita and experiments conducted by Bartley on him

Assignment by V.V. and revelation about the 11th prince.

The F.L.E.I.J.A. bombing of Tokyo settlement.

The prince accession to the position of Emperor

And finally the Zero Requiem, the plan his prince and Kururugi crafted in order to bring peace to the world.

"F-forgive me, your majesty! I did not realize-" but before he could finish he remembered very clearly how his lord was stabbed by Kururugi.

And yet here he stood, wearing Ashford academy uniform none less. As he looked up he saw his prince with a warm smile and offering his hand to help stand up.

"You may want to calm down old friend there will be time for an explanation but for now the show has begun a new and we need to continue playing the script."

* * *

 **So yeah. Chapter 1 is already out and the following chapter should follow soon enough. Oh! And if anyone noticed the 'tattoo' part do remember it - it is pretty important to the story.**

 **See you later. :-)**


	3. II - Developments

**I'm' back with the next chapter! It took a while longer then I planned but something just popped in work time and just didn't had time to finish it but here it is.**

 **And thank you all for favoring and following this story. I do appriciate your revies and hope that you will leave more of them.**

 **There will probably be one more chapter covering the Shinjuku incident and then we will move on. And one more thing there are some parts in the story I'm not changing like the way some battles unfold and then I won't write them... Or maybe I will we will see.**

 **But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

"..." - normal speech

 _'...' - thoughts_

 **"..."** \- **Geass commend**

 **"..." - speaker announcement**

 _"..." - comlink/radio talking_

* * *

"-and that's pretty much the present situation."

Explaining the situation to the disoriented Jeremiah was certainly not an easy thing as Lelouch himself had still a few points he himself had yet to accept. But still, he made sure to put every important part of his theory so that his Knight and Witch as well could here him.

After somehow reawakening the Margrave, the young prince quickly passed him the second cell phone that he used mostly to arrange his gambling chess matches. It was virtually untraceable and after deleting all other information than dilling a number of his private line he safely gave the only means of contact to Jeremiah and headed back in order to resume his command over Kozuki's Resistance Cell.

 _"I see. Still... this is certainly a debt well repaid your highness."_

"Indeed. I can't really debate about that. Jeremiah I will ask just to make sure: are you still willing to help me? Even when I assume my identity as Zero?"

As a member of Lelouch's circle of trust, he knew of 'Zero Requiem's' final objective and the reasons behind its creation. The faceoff with Emperor Charles and Empress Marianne in Thought Elevator and the sole fact that the woman Jeremiah used to love was still alive in a matter of speaking was a big factor.

 _"...What are you saying, my Lord? Serving a man, prepared to sacrifice his own life for the future of the world is an honor I would gladly accept."_ reassured of his allegiance, the Knight of Orange once again was prepared to stand tall for his Lord and his goal.

With a sigh of relief, Lelouche lessened his expression and adopted a small smile.

"Thank you, Jeremiah. For now, continue as you used to before and contact me at night."

 _"Yes, your majesty!"_

* * *

How did you know that was going to work?" asked C.C.

"What?"

"Jeremiah. Restoring his memories."

"Oh... to tell the truth, I didn't know. It was a quite similar feeling to the first time I have ever used my Geass - it came naturally. But mostly it was a gamble on my part."

"Oh care to explain as we have time until Ohgi's men get organized?"

Just as she said Lelouch just finished giving them there code names and primary objective and positions to occupy.

"Remember that he was not fully human when 'Requiem' came about. His memories were mostly date in scientific terms. And since he had a power opposite to Geass not to mention created by human hand-"

"Geass Canceller, huh..."

While she understood the idea behind it still seemed a bit too far-fetched for her liking. Sensing her doubts he added a part that was unlike him - without any logic.

"Like I said I took a gamble with him. I had no 100% success with this. But it was certainly worth it. Now I have a royal subordinate inside the Government, willing to aid my endeavor."

"...Leaving that for now, how are you going to play it this time?"

Lelouch futures turned dead series and looked upon digital display of the battlefield.

"There is no need to change things, for now at least. There is still matter of Suzaku but..." he

stopped his thought as he remembered words of that woman in World of C.

 _'May you three correct the mistakes of the past and once again create the world anew.'_

"Three... me, C.C. and...' at first he considered Jeremiah as third but after seeing his reaction at their meeting face to face not to mention when he gave the command for him to 'Awaken' he could see the memories that Jeremiah saw just as he saw the blue light that accompanied them.

 _'There are still many unknowns, not to mention that I have total control over my Geass. Could it be that this whole time-travel made my it evolve even further?'_

"Hey!" voice of his Witch made him snap from his thinking as she gestured to the monitor;

"Seems like Kallen is closing in on Ohgi's position with a tail." and just as she said the ever-present Q-1 IFF was shown coming for the first point of ambush.

 _'Forget about that for now, concentrate on the present, it would certainly be embarrassing to lose such easy game, especially when playing it a second time.'_

* * *

Clovis la Britannia, Viceroy of Area 11 was not having a good day.

First his pet project - 'Code R' was stolen during one of his parties, then order purge of Shinjuku ghetto so that no soul would have knowledge of the stolen object and know on all screens in his G-1 base dozen of IFF signals were being replaced with the word 'LOST'.

This was supposed to end after he sent most of his forces to crush the terrorists in one place, but that was all a trap.

He backed off, as his heeled boots clicked against the floor.

 _'Who- who in God's name am I fighting against? Don't tell me-!? He's even better than Thodo!'_

"Lloyd!" he yelled and the image of eccentric scientist once again took the main screen.

"Can it win? Will your toy be able to beat them?"

Lloyd face shifted into one of seriousness and conviction while still retaining his insufferable grin.

 _"Your Highness... Please call it Lancelot."_

* * *

" **Advance unit weapon Z-01, now activating. Lancelot, activating."**

 _"Have you read the manual?"_

"Yes" answered Suzaku while finishing putting on his original pilot suit provided by CAMELOT, which after zipping automatically adapted to his body's shape.

 _"Well done. Although in the simulator you always scored in the top class."_

"Thank you."

As Suzaku made his way outside he saw as the palled extended and the cover of the white giant fell off.

 _"Suzaku this is the experimental unit developed by us in the Advance Special Envoy Engineering Corps. Lancelot. The world's first ever 7th generation Knightmare Frame."_ and just as Cecile said this was certainly something that none could create if they were not named Lloyd Asplund.

"All right then Suzaku, shall we proceed with the initial start-up sequence?" asked standing behind the protection shields Lloyd.

"Right."

As Suzaku mounted the pilot seat he felt truly nostalgic. This was his first ever Knightmare combat in which he for the first time faced his best friend as an enemy. While his knowledge of the future gave him a considerable amount of advantage over Lelouche he better than anyone knew that quick thinking was nothing special for the prince.

 _'In which case, I should stick to the past. There's no telling what Lelouche could think of if I had managed to overcome all of his plans.'_

 _"Confirming man-machine interface."_

 _"All systems green"_

Lancelot's land spinners came down and the entire frame changed into lunching position.

"Z-01, Lancelot. Suzaku Kururugi, M.E. boost!"

In that moment activating full power of engine the Knightmare that once came to feared as 'White Death' and his devicer shot down the destroyed streets of Shinjuku, leaving the scientists in dust and one of them even laughing like a maniac.

"Haha! Full throttle right off the gate huh?!"

* * *

 _'It's time.'_

"All units be advised the battle is far from over" announced Lelouche to all units under his command.

 _"Huh? What are you talking about, we took them-"_

"No. They have one more card to play. A next Gen prototype Knightmare frame."

That information caused massive shouting out of fear or anger.

"Don't worry. It's one unit and all we need to do is slow it down"

 _"What do you mean K-1?"_ asked Ohgi.

"I need group N and Q-1, P-5 to intercept this prototype the rest of you use your machines to evacuate the remaining civilians. After that hide the frames in the tunnels."

That order surprised some of them but they certainly did not want to involve innocent in their own fight, not when so many already died because of their choices.

 _"..All right. Kallen, I leave you in charge of the remaining guys, the rest of you find as many people and get them further into the city. Tamaki_ don't _get them killed."_

 _"Why are you making it sound as it's my fault?!"_

 _"Cause it is! If you have just followed the plan...!"_ replied angered Oghi.

"Thank you B-2, no Ohgi Kaname, right?"

 _"?! How-?"_

"I am a well-informed individual when it comes to resistance cells in Tokyo. I will contact you later on until then don't get yourself or your men killed."

 _"Right, and whoever you are, you have my thanks. Take care of those guys, please."_

"I don't plan on letting any of them die today."

After meeting up with the other retreating units, the N group with Kallen and Tamaki started listening on the plan that K-1 devised to counter this 7th Gen frame.

"All right then, listen carefully everyone-"

* * *

 _'This is wrong.'_ thought Suzaku while passing yet another destroyed building.

He deployed 5 minutes ago and he had yet to make any contact with the enemy. Last time as soon as he got into the center region of Shinjuku he was taking out Sutherland left and right and now not even any civilians still hiding in wreckages of the city.

But then he spotted a lone Sutherland turning to face him.

Suzaku accelerated and wanted to finish it by disabling the lone frame but as he was just a meter from his target he felt a very unsettling shiver and without even having time to think why - working on pure instincts, he activated the Luminus Blaze shields on both arms just in time to deflect a barrage of bullets from both sides of the crossroads.

 _'What-!? A trap!?'_

* * *

"Well, this certainly worked." deadpanned C.C.

"There was no reason for it not to work. Suzaku is too straightforward, once he starts moving he has a habit of not thinking. By giving him an easy target I made that habit appear." explained Lelouche as he navigated his Sutherland forward Clovis G-1 base.

 _'With the plan already in execution and Kallen there to make sure of it, every condition for victory have been achieved. Now all that's left is to deal with that fool of a brother.'_

 _'Although...'_ he looked down to see camera image from P-5 of Lancelot under heavy fire.

 _'That should have been a checkmate, and yet he was able to react in time to activate the shields. If my memory is correct Lanecolt's warning system was still half done as they needed pilots input in order to correct any calibrations. Meaning it was not the machine reaction but Suzaku's...'_ while in deep thought he started to bore his gaze into the image, noticing it his ever faithful witch took controls from his hands' which made him reflect on the present situation.

"You're going to crush us into the ground if you continue to gaze that passionately at the monitor."

"... Apologize. I was just thinking that-"

"He was too fast."

Her answer surprised him, it seemed like the contractors both notice the same thing.

"His reaction to this trap. Even during Narita, he was not that fast." she clarified her though.

Her input made Lelouches thought process more efficient and he came to the only conclusion possible. The only people with reaction speed necessary to counter an attack of that precision and timing were Knight of One, Kallen, maybe Gino and-

 _'...Everything points to this conclusion. Only Knight of Zero could have evaded that trap. The only probable reason he is still on the defensive is that of his shock at the present situation and the 3 line valley I ordered them to keep.'_

The 3 line valley was one of the more famous formations used during Sengoku period by Oda

Nobunaga who was once called 'The Demon King'. Only fitting for one who claimed the title, later on, to use it now. It was a very simple yet effective way to continue shooting without giving the opponent any chance of taking momentum. Fortunately, most members of the Kozuki resistance cell knew the history of their own country and easily understood what they were supposed to do, with the only exception as always being the stupid bigmouth Tamaki. It was certainly a big boost to their morals as they could use this formation and 'stick it to the Britts' as Tamaki would not have doubt explained it like that.

Deciding to confirm his theory giving the full control over to C.C. he took the radio and contacted his most trusted Queen.

"Q-1, do you copy?'

 _"I hear you K-1. Your plan is working! Amaz-"_

"How is the evacuation going?'

 _"... Ohgi just contacted me and said that they just started to move the last of people into safe houses. The should be finished in 5 minutes."_ answered Kallen but her tone of voice certainly pointed that she was annoyed that he cut her talking.

"Very well then. Listen, I want you to engage plan 5-W. Do you understand?"

 _"? But you said that was in case he got past Tamaki and-"_

"That's what is going to happen in 2 minutes. Remeber we have a limited amount of ammunition. If my calculation is correct then N group has 2-5 minutes of barrage left when it's over that's when you need to engage the plan. Understood?"

 _"Yes, sir!"_

"Very well. Good luck... stay safe." before Kallen could retear at his sincere tone, Lelouch cut off the radio and leaned back in his chair and unknowingly brushed his finger on his lips remembering the last moment he spoke to Kallen.

 _'With this, we will be sure of the current condition. Suzaku if you are just like us, you will be able to prevail, if not... I hope no permanent damage will be done to you.'_

"Let us hurry. It's time to finish this game." hearing his words C.C. made a small smile and put full throttle on the machine.

* * *

 _'This is ridicules!'_ finding himself under the unending barrage of bullets Suzaku could just wonder how this was happening as he had never been under such situation in Shinjuku previously.

 _"Private Kururugi! Whats happening?"_ he hears Cecily voice from his comlink.

"It was a trap! I'm under heavy fire! Fortunately, I was able to deploy Blaze Luminous shielding just in time but my filler is already down to 50%!"

 _"What?!"_ shouted Loyed in fear for his prized creation instead of the one piloting it.

 _"This is bad! At this rate, the shield will- What? How?!"_

"Miss Cecily?" the shouting of his coordinator not directed at him under this situation started him. But before he could ask what was going on he heard the loud sound of an explosion coming from both of his sides and underneath him.

* * *

"This will finish it." said Kallen just after clicking the detonator that was wired to the bombs placed by members of the N group before any of the chosen with the new enemy could start.

She was still baffled how K-1 was able to predict the movement of this new enemy so perfectly. Position, amount of bullets and even the timing of arrival and end of ammunition.

 _'But at least with this, we won. No way anyone could get out of this trap.'_ but soon enough Kallen would know that it was better not to count one's chicken before it hatched.

* * *

Chaos was the only explanation that Suzaku could have at his present position. Between 'Warning' signs exploding on his main monitor and the shouting of Camelot members on his comlink, he could not believe what was happening.

But even now the only thing he could think of was seeing his friends at academy again, apologizing to his best friend and meeting with her once more... and then he heard that angelic voice of his beloved happily calling him.

 _'Suzaku.'_

"Like- **Like I will let it end like this!** "

And then for the first time since coming back, his eyes flashed with the all too familiar glow but this time it was blue and the accursed sigil of Geass took shape in both of his eyes.

* * *

 **Sooo... yeah that happened.**

 **Please leave a review and comment on the direction I'm heading. It will help me write future chapters.**

 **Next update will be either in a week or 2. Ciao!**


	4. III - Conviction

**Hello everyone! I hope you had great holidays and New Year eve. As a late X-mas present, I'm giving you next chapter.**

 **Fair warning before you begin: I consider this chapter to be my worst at the moment AND I'm planning to rewrite it but at the moment I don't know how yet. Which is why I decided to post it as most important parts are in it.**

 **Now to address some reviews that you guys left:**

 **1st Blackdrake ; he does not have his Geass order placed on him. The power he used is something different which will be explained later on(2-3 chapter from now). And yes rematch of both Kallen and Suzaku is something that even I look forward to writing :-)**

 **2nd Love Psycho ; thanks for Magi-cake, it gave me the necessary sugar level to finish this chapter! Your idea is correct that it's a new power but... I will leave it without further commenting on it, you need to read to be sure. As for the part about Clovis, his death is necessary for the whole plot of the story. Without his death, Zero would have no start point.**

 **And without further ado, enjoy :-)**

* * *

"..." - normal speech

 _'...' - thoughts_

 **"** **Lelouch vi Britania orders you to review and like this story!** **"** \- **Geass commend** (seriously! this story can be influenced by your comments!)

 **"..." - speaker announcement**

 _"..." - comlink/radio talking_

* * *

 _"-za-!-Su-!"_

 _'...A voice?'_

 _"Suzaku!"_ a distinctive feminine voice shouted in Suzaku's earpiece as he struggled to regain consciousness.

 _"Private Kururugi, do you read me?!"_

"...Miss ...Cecile?" asked the young man as his eyes started to open and his memories before the explosion were slowly returning.

 _"Suzaku! Oh, thank god. Are you alright? What's your situation?"_

As Cecile started to bombard young knight with hundreds of question, Suzaku himself started to regain his bodies motor functions and the haze in his eyes started to disappear quickly just like his memories.

The realization that he was thrown back in time to his first lunch as Lancelot pilot, the explosion and then while falling that blue light, but after that... nothing. But the feeling that overtook him was just like when he would lose control of his 'curse' which certainly did not make him feel any better.

"Miss Cecile! ...Whats the present condition of the battlefield?"

 _"Oh! Right... Prince Clovis has just announced cease of fire and ordered for the halt of continuing any damage to buildings. Also, he declared that all casualties, either Britannian or Number should be treated without prejudice."_ her tone at the end of the report seemed almost glad as no more unnecessary violence was being waged here anymore. But the young pilot did not share her mood as he knew that this was the beginning of a very bloody feud between the country that conquered his people and his best friend.

 _'... Lelouche... so you've done it again...'_

 _"Anyway. Can you explain the state Lancelot is in? That explosion seemed to damage the onboard reading devices."_

"Right..." as Suzaku started to fiddle with different buttons and checking all information he came to a crucial conclusion; "I'm sorry Miss Cecile, it seems that the fall has damaged not only interior but the landspinners as well, not to mention that I'm at 3% power at the moment. I'm stuck here for now." the report was followed by a loud shriek from the other side wich Suzaku faintly recognized as the eccentric earl/professor.

 _"I see... we will send a transport VOLT right away to collect you. Stay put for now and try to asset the remaining damage."_

"Roger. Private Kururugi out." with finished communication Suzaku decided to exit his machine and catch a breath of air. Of course, that air had the unfortunate smell of death and burned bodies of civilians but he was already used to it. He only looked at the vast sky with a passing look.

 _'That trap was no mear accident. It was deliberately set up to take a toll on Lancelot's energy filler by making me use Luminus Blaze for a long period of time. Which means that someone with knowledge about how this system operates came up with it. If you really came back like me Lelouche... what are you planning?'_

* * *

Inside G-1 base control room, 3rd prince of Holy Britannian Empire - Clovis le Britannia was both confused and terrified. The last thing he can remember clearly was that when the room lost power all members of his command staff exited the room and an individual dressed in a soldiers attire walked in front of him at gunpoint, then an ominous red light, after which... nothing.

It was like waking up with a VERY bad hangover but in this case, the fogginess of mind was wiped away when the realization that he still remains at gunpoint of the intruder.

"Thank you for your cooperation your highness." begun the smooth and polite voice of his assailant. But in the back of prince mind, this voice sounded very familiar; "I'm sure that the surviving people will be very 'grateful' for your benevolence." the evident tone of sarcasm and discus at him was evident but to the prince that had yet to understand what was happening it was not of importance.

"...Huh... w-what are you-?"

"BUT, the reality of your crime does not change. Which means..." when the gunner re-alined his aim and loaded the bullet, all different alarms started going on in Clovis' head.

"W-wait! What is this about?! Who are you?!" the prince felt familiarity whit this voice. He couldn't see the face of the man but his voice and the tone he was using sounded almost identical to his father.

"It does not matter who I am. What matters is this one simple fact: you ordered the massacre of innocent lives. That is all."

"I-innocent?! They were just some Numbers! What does it matter to you anyway?! Have you come to exact revenge for a loved one or something?!"

 _'T-this is bad!'_ thought Clovis; _'I need to calm myself. Maybe there is a way for me to get out of this. The opponent is just human.'_

"Listen, I-"

"If you're planning on bribing me I would recommend against using such tactics." the man quickly understood where the prince wanted this conversation to head shoot down his proposition from the get-go.

"But you are right. I will not kill you."

"!?" that statement made the prince feel both relieved and perplexed at the same time. He came all the way here, he even has him at a gunpoint and now he declares that he will not kill him?!

"Wha-why?"

"Just as you said. You did not kill anyone that is dear to me which gives me no right to excel judgment upon you. That is simple logic."

What the man was saying was true but the gun that was still firmly pointed at his chest was a matter in itself.

"... But she, on the other hand, has every right."

Then previously unnoticed by the unnerving prince, another form came out of the shadows. This one very feminine-

"! Y-you!" the long green hair and golden eyes that had deep grudge and hatred burning in them.

"It has been a while 'your highness'. I came to pay you back for 'hospitality' I received during my stay at your facility." the Code-R subject 01 was standing right in front of him. The trigger that started this whole damn mess. What's worse she was free and with a gun now to pointing at him.

"Well then..." the unknown put down his gun and turned around; "C.C., be quick about it."

"Hmm, very well, but I'm taking it out on your credit card when we get back."

"W-wai-"*PING*

The words were lost on the immortal woman as a bullet shot from her gun made it's through Clovis flesh the only regret that he was thinking was that he failed to become the next Emperor.

* * *

After the sound of a shoot, Lelouche turned back to his now dead brother that slammed back into his throne. He moved to him and closed his eyes.

"Goodbye, brother. May you be judged fairly in hell for the atrocities you committed." his word held no malice but a simple tone that carried a bit of regret that once again he essentially killed his own brother.

"Lelouch, we need to go." said C.C. from the doors.

"...right." and with still a heavy heart, young revolutionary headed out to once again begin his fight for justice.

After difficulties of escaping the G-1 and the territory of Shinjuku, Lelouche and C.C. were met with Jeremiah who was waiting inside a military car he acquired from one of the stuff after he was found in the combat zone and then transported to the medical bay near G-1.

"So, how did it go your highness?" asked the ever loyal knight of vi Britannia line.

"Just like last time, Clovis is dead." answered simply Lelouche.

"And with that, the 'glorious' revival of Zero can begin, huh?" asked nonchalant C.C, but as she did not get her answer, she looked back to see her contractor looking out the window with a look of doubt. A look that she only has seen once when the news of his sister survival made him question the "Requiem" plan.

"My liege?" the silence made even the knight worried for his master.

"... I... am not quite certain as to what to do now."

THAT surprised both of them. More so Jeremiah as he always knew his prince to think and move 2-3 steps ahead, but the share questioning tone that it came with made it all more convincing.

As for C.C., she was worried that he may have begun to doubt his own existence. After all, the Emperor did admit that The Black Knights that Lelouche created were just but an instrument in the 'Ragnarok Connection' used to further destabilize the world and make the preparation go under the radar.

Sensing the disturbance in his allies he looked at them and made a small, reassuring smile.

"Don't worry, I'm OK. But for now, I am assuming a waiting position. Let's see what will happen in the next two days, I will decide after that." after saying those words, Lelouche resumed his look out upon the Tokyo settlement. Both C.C and Jeremiah wanted to question him further but knew that such conduct would have a negative effect at the moment.

Rest of the trip was spent in a quiet atmosphere until arrival at the Ashford Academy gates. After getting out Lelouche told Jeremiah to go on as usual and do everything like before, and in case something unusual happens to contact him on the number he left inside the car.

The walk to the clubhouse from the gate was once again quiet. Both of them did not exactly know what to talk about. It was certainly a first for both of them: waking up in the past, beginning of everything. The road of blood and carnage that lead them to realize what, both of them truly wanted.

Arriving at the building that housed him ever since the Invasion was quite nostalgic for the ex-prince. After getting in, they were both welcomed with a bow from the maid/bodyguard ninja - Sayako Shinozaki, that took care of both Lelouch and his sister during those 7 years in the academy.

"Welcome home master Lelouche. I was quite worried after I received messed from mister Cardemonde that he lost you." hearing her voice that carried both worries and questioning tone, Lelouche could only smile in response.

 _'She really is like an older sister.'_ "I'm sorry that I made you worry Sayako. There were some... difficulties that I will explain later on. For now, I need to rest."

"Of course. And who is the person next to you?" her tone changed from sweat to menacing in a heartbeat. Her training as a martial artist kicked in, and she sensed that she was not a normal person. Ready to jump the moment she made the wrong move, Sayako started to go for the hidden kunai in her dress but was immediately stopped by her masters' voice.

"Her name is C.C., and she is my guest that will stay with us for the foreseeable future. Do I make myself clear?" knowing what was going thru the ninjas mind Leluche quickly tried to calm Sayako down.

"...I see. Welcome miss... C.C.."

"Thank you, miss Sayako."

The uncomfortable silence that followed the exchange was as thick as fog but quickly disappeared when Lelouche, this time, asked Sayako a question;

"Sayako, is Nunnally still awake?" at that the maid quickly turned her mind from the new arrival at the house to her young master and responded.

"Young miss is already in her bedroom, but whether she sleeps or not I do not know. She was quite worried about you, young master."

"I see. Thank you. I will check on her in the meantime, could you show the way to my room to our guest and prepare some hot tea for us?"

"Of course. Right away sir."

After leaving his witch with Sayako, Lelouche made his way upstairs to see his sister. The last memory of her was very painful. Remembering the harsh words that she said to him during the Damocles battle and her tears that fell on him as he was dying. The truth was, he did not know how to face her. He lied to her, used his Geass on her.

Truly, he has done things that should not be forgiven for, but even so, he still hoped to see the smile that she always made when he was by her side.

After arriving in front of her doors, he hesitated for a moment but knocked very delicate on the wooden frame and in response heard the voice he never thought to hear again.

"Yes?" at that he slowly opened the door and saw his little sister Nunnally sitting up.

"It's just me Nuna."

"! Big brother. Thank god. I was afraid that something terrible happened to you. After Rivals called, I-" he quickly made his way to her bedside and delicately grabbed her hand to reassure her.

"It's fine. I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. I'm not going anywhere. I will tell you everything tomorrow but for now, you need to sleep. It is a school night after all."

"But you always seem to skip school."

"Yes, which is way my brilliant little sister, should not do the things her irresponsible brother does." he answered playfully which earned him a giggle from the small girl.

Just to relax her into sleep more easily Lelouche started to hum her a lullaby melody his mother used to sing them when they were little. And just as she was drifting into sleep she heard her sibling ask a question;

"Say, Nuna... if you could make any kind of a wish, what would it be?"

She did not know if she was starting to dream or not but this question resonated in her like her answer would determine the future of both her brother and the world.

But thinking that it was just tiredness talking she answered honestly;

"I would wish for a gentle and peaceful world." leaving that answer behind she drifted into sleep leaving her brother alone with the words he heard once before.

Lelouch stood up and made his way to doors, all the while a fire ignited inside of him.

Nunnally's answer made it clear to him once again.

 _'Yes. Your right Nunnally. The world cannot go on like this. If all this injustice and chaos continue not only will more people get hurt but that man's plan will continue until everything is over. I cannot allow that to happen!'_

Closing doors behind him he made his way downstairs with a firm resolve and steady stride.

 _'Your wish is not your own Nuna. Many people want the same, and I shall make it a reality. I do not know if this is the correct path but it is the path I choose.'_

As he started to form a plan that once again would shake the entire world of humanity his back started to glow with an eerie, low, purple glow.

* * *

 **Yup... I'm really not proud of the way I finished this chapter but at the present, no better idea pops to mind.** **Hope you guys enjoyed it and I will most likely see you all here in a month time. I have my first Uni semestral exams and I've been skipping on my studies.**

 **See, you. Groszekace out.**


End file.
